


An unhappy Valentine's Day

by Kellh



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellh/pseuds/Kellh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra lei e Marcie le cose era sempre state un po' confuse, era ora di fare ordine. Se solo Marcie non fosse stata così dannatamente testarda.<br/>Partecipa alla Battaglia Navale di Pseudopolis Yard con il prompt Piperita Patty/Marcie «Sono la perla rara di mio padre, Marcie. Non posso fargli questo».</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unhappy Valentine's Day

«Smettila d’insistere, Marcie: non ci sarà mai niente tra noi». Com’è testarda quella ragazzetta, ma lei, Patricia Reichardt, può esserlo molto di più. Continuerà a dirle no finché non le entrerà in testa il concetto. «Sono la perla rara di mio padre, Marcie. Non posso fargli questo». Le ridà la scatola di cioccolatini a forma di cuore e il biglietto di San Valentino. «Ora vattene, prima che ti dia un pugno sul naso». Le chiude la porta in faccia, perché non vuole farsi vedere mentre piange per quell’amore che è troppo codarda per corrispondere.

«Come vuoi, Capo».

«Non chiamarmi Capo!» le urla attraverso la porta.

«Sì, Capo». Stupida Marcie: non può piacerle Ciccio, invece?


End file.
